


coffee with too much sugar

by rangerchikin



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Other, gamou did not sign up for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerchikin/pseuds/rangerchikin
Summary: Working as a barista allows you to witness the most ridiculous things imaginable. There's no limit to what bizarre, trivial matters customer would bother commit. Too many to name.But Gamou was sure he wouldn't be able to forget this one.
Relationships: Hatano/Jitsui (Joker Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	coffee with too much sugar

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted gamou as a barista so why not? :3c

Working as a barista allows you to witness the most ridiculous things imaginable. There's no limit to what bizarre, trivial matters customer would bother commit. Too many to name. But Gamou was sure he wouldn't be able to forget this one.  
  
The day was Monday, if he remember correct. It was supposed to be one of the busiest days, but the crowd wasn't as hectic as what he expected of Monday mornings. There were a couple of his regulars, and running late employees. Later, a student came in for Caramel Frappucino.  
  
Being the one to take orders and make their drinks have earned Gamou the pride of playing guess. The student before him, raven haired and baby faced, is about the right person looking for a frappe. After he paid the bill, the student left and secured a table for himself. Judging from the book and neatly arranged notes he laid on the table, it's very likely he's studying literature.  
  
Another customer after the brief vacancy came in, dressed in a baggy set of hoodie and jeans. Gamou had a hard time pinning down his age, because similar to the previous customer, he looked so young. But it's safe to guess the boy was also an uni student, because it's not the time for highschoolers to loiter around this hour in a coffee shop. He too, looked way lethargic to be a high schooler. His eyes was so droopy that aside of making him look young, he looked constantly bored or begging for sleep.  
  
"Caramel Frappucino," he ordered. "With chocolate sprinkles."  
  
Gamou took note of the special request and billed the order, then got to work once the payment was made. The proximity of the orders, as well as the orders being the same led him to make the same batch and had the two drinks done the same time. The only thing differing the two was chocolate sprinkles.  
  
"Order for Jitsui, order for Hatano!" he called the customers to pick up their drinks, before returning to the cashier.  
  
He noticed the one named Hatano came for his coffee first, returning to his seat after picking up a straw. Customer Jitsui, upon the sight of Caramel Frappucino, took the drink and went back to his table.  
  
The passing peak hours allowed him to observe the rest of the shop, and conveniently settled his sight on Jitsui, who picked the table across the cashier.  
  
Gamou watched with interest when Hatano made way to Jitsui's seat with his frappe, talking him out about something. It's only then Gamou realized they apparently had their drinks switched. It was easy misunderstanding, so like how it should, they got back their respective orders. Though, instead of leaving to where he came from, Hatano stuck around with Jitsui. From the looks of it, they got along over the drinks.  
  
Hatano liked his order. Jitsui didn't seem to enjoy it as much, with how many of that left as they spent time longer in the shop. Maybe today was his first try with the frappe. Or as cliche as it sounds, Jitsui was so invested on Hatano that his drink got abandoned. Gamou had no way of knowing.  
  
The next day, Jitsui paid the shop another visit. He ordered Americano this time, and Gamou mentally disagreed that taste on someone looking as delicate as Jitsui. The small-statured man left to find a seat, and again today, settled on the seat across the cashier. He spent half the morning sitting alone to read the same book he brought with him yesterday.  
  
Approaching afternoon, Hatano came into the shop for Mocha Frappuchino. Gamou saw through their orders better now, and another thing he'll note to be a habit in their upcoming visits are, they've grown to become friends. A very quick one at that, because since the first day he saw them sitting on the same table, that have been a constant sight for about a week.  
  
The second week Gamou saw them coming into the shop, they have been going in together. He quickly switched the thought of them getting along into something more. Their gazes to each other have since been more appreciative, and ordering coffees with a joint bill, instead of separately like they initially did. It's almost like witnessing a romance novel unfold, the more frequent they are seen around.  
  
Gamou was right with his predictions. Despite their conservative surroundings, the two boys didn't bother concealing their now relationship. It's an odd feeling to confess, but Gamou felt happy for them. He had little to do with Jitsui or Hatano, but having to see how they turned from complete strangers to what they are now, he felt like he had the right to be proud.  
  
There were days where they came early in the day, sitting side by side with an uncannily sweet cup of coffee and bitter choices for the other. Sometimes, they come in the evening, maybe after class, to either talk or read together. When they could manage it, they stole kisses and affectionate touches. Sometimes as daring as leaning shoulder to shoulder, and if Gamou caught right, draping their arms over one another. It was certainly a sight to see. He had thought they're going to be a happy couple moving forward.  
  
Until one day, they stopped coming.  
  
Gamou didn't specifically miss his two regulars per say, but it was odd to not see them for a while. Maybe they found another shop to hang out at, less crowded than his shop is, if they don't prefer spying eyes.  
  
There were about a week wait (if Gamou dared to admit he was waiting) until Jitsui came around. He ordered his usual Americano, occupied his usual seat, then read yet another book. But Hatano was nowhere in sight. It's not until the day after, that Hatano showed up, without Jitsui. This marked the first time they came individually and not bump into each other since they first met. Gamou questioned himself whether knowing these details was any help. It didn't give him raise, or any particular satisfaction, but he felt the obligation to watch over the two boys. And there were nothing alright with their current relationship.  
  
Did they break up? Was it a fight? But they resolved small misunderstandings well enough, at least from what Gamou could gather, but there's no telling how severe the trouble they were in. The next thing he knew, the two entered the shop and ignored each other's presence, back to strangers.  
  
Then he saw it. The stolen glances. From either them both, when each wasn't looking. Whatever that was, they were longing to reach out but didn't have the courage to. As much painful as it is for the ones involved, it's as painful for him to see.  
  
It's almost infuriating to be the one noticing and not being able to do a thing. True, Gamou established that it was not his business, whether the two are splitting or getting back together. But he witnessed the entirety of it, from the very beginning, until they got to this point. They deserve at least a little push.  
  
So when Hatano came in for his usual frappe, Gamou billed his order and added another drink for free. He saw Hatano's eyes grew round at the mention of Jitsui's favorite Americano. "You need to talk to him. You can't keep it in, you see. It doesn't work like that." Gamou advised. This seemed to take Hatano by surprise, who was visibly struggling with his ego upon Gamou's suggestion. Though in the end, he got back to his feet and thanked Gamou for the coffee.  
  
Jitsui was sitting with a bagel that day and Gamou guessed, was thinking to order for a drink later on, but then Hatano came over and Jitsui seemed like he was planning to leave, not wanting to waste his time for the poor boy. To Gamou's delight, Hatano persisted and managed to keep Jitsui on his seat.  
  
Gamou tried not to bother himself with how it rolled out, because he's got orders to take and drinks to make, but once leaving the matter to them for a good while, they looked like they were finally on the same boat. Not as inseparable as they once been, but they're talking on the same table now, so that's an improvement. They'll work out on their strained tension by time, and once again, Gamou's predictions was proven right.  
  
In about three days, Hatano and Jitsui finally returned to they normally were; so invested and unable to get their hands off each other. He found that was better than seeing them apart. For a moment too, Gamou claimed the pride of a proud parent, for getting his teens through difficult times. He isn't even married yet, but being involved with them gave Gamou that sort of feeling. Like he's their godfather or some sort. Regardless, he was positive he will not interfere to their problems anymore, now that they knew how to take care of it.  
  
That was why it took him by surprise when both of them approached the cashier one Thursday, when no queue was there to stop them.  
  
"Hello, good to see you again. The usual?"  
  
"Yeah. And two of that almond croissant, please." Jitsui politely ordered. Then his next word stunned him. "Thank you for your help the other day."  
  
Gamou was glad to help, but a gratitude? That had been the least he expected.  
  
"No problem, really. You guys needed it." he returned, unable to hold back a smile.  
  
"Yeah, but we don't come for that. We're here to apologize," Hatano said, and that caught Gamou's attention. He abandoned his bills to listen.  
  
"That was all an act." Jitsui chimed in.  
  
"Oh," Gamou nodded.  
  
... _Huh?_  
  
"You mean, the quarrel was an act?" Gamou tried to confirm. He saw Hatano's shoulders tremble, like trying so hard to stop his laughter bursting out of control.  
  
"No, man," Hatano eventually gave up holding in. "The whole thing!"  
  
_The whole thing?_  
  
"Yes. We are not in a relationship. Hatano is my co-worker," Jitsui explained. "Hatano thought it would be fun to pull this on a total stranger, so we did."  
  
"Lies! You wanted to test out the plot work for your new manga!"  
  
"Hatano, we agreed not to spoil the public."  
  
"Your manga wasn't even safe for public audience," Hatano accused.  
  
Gamou mulled through their conversation. He felt like he got himself into a grand scam. He didn't even lose a penny (maybe a couple for that free Americano), but he felt deeply betrayed. Which was strange by all means, because he's dealing with two strangers, who are _not_ university students _nor_ high schoolers, but two well financed _adults_ , who had a _job_.  
  
If that wasn't a literal scam, Gamou is totally lost. He was entirely wrong about _everything_ he saw.  
  
"That being said, it's fair if we apologize. We bet that gave you a bit of scare, but rest assured, we meant no harm. We're gonna still come here for the coffee." Jitsui said. Gamou felt like he was half dreaming. "And for your opinions, because yes, I was testing out a plot plan then. That would've been impossible if you didn't participate."  
  
"You should thank someone for picking the right target."  
  
"Shush, Hatano."  
  
They wrapped up the conversation with ordering two more pastries, probably to humor how pale Gamou was from the revelation. And honestly speaking, Gamou wasn't over it.  
  
There were so many questions left unanswered, like what office is letting their workers wander about in working hours, and why they went through the trouble to make it so believable it's astonishing. But all Gamou know for sure, he won't bother with trivial details about his customers anymore. At least not when they look unbelievably young.  
  
Though, he's sure as hell they're madly in love. No one could possibly pull such a believable plug. For _weeks_ , on top of that. Gamou knew and he firmly refuse to believe otherwise.  
  
Unless, they were _instead_ lying about that being an act.  
  
Gamou didn't want to know, not anymore. And had the feeling it's better not to.

**Author's Note:**

> i really like writing stories through a third person like this. it's very convenient to play around with what they assume and what it actually is, and at one point i remembered jitsui's episode to basically have gamou being exactly like that... so here it is. don't get fooled next time gamou booboo.
> 
> this is just a reupload of my privatter entry. yeah i'm lazy like that. but my privatter is basically junkland of my unbeta'd, awkward stuff so why not fix it and put it on ao3....... ahaha??
> 
> i hope you enjoyed nonetheless!


End file.
